His story is told now, but what about the universe?
by BlueBoxInLondon
Summary: The universe may not need him anymore, but who said that The Doctor doesn't need the universe anymore? Just a short one-shot, which focusses a bit on the story between The Doctor and the universe.


_Hi again! _

_It's been a long time since my last story but now I am back! With another angsty Doctor fic! Yay!_

_Anyway, I've been inspired by The Doctor saying "The universe doesn't need me" in one episode and I kind of continued this train of thought, which led to this story._

_Also I want to note that I am not english, so there may be mistakes._

_Now, without further ado, enjoy this story and please review! :)_

* * *

And there he was again. Sitting in the doorframe of the TARDIS, letting his feet dangle.

Alone.

His gaze slowly wandered over the far away, tiny-looking, surface of the earth. But even though it seemed so tiny and meaningless from where The Doctor was now, he knew it wasn't.

Earth was one of the most beautiful planets The Doctor had ever known and its people would always manage to surprise him again with their bravery and strong beliefs.

Slowly his gaze travelled away from the earth. He looked around and what he saw was beautiful: The universe was spreading out in front of him in all its beauty and glory. It was so full of wonders and magic, ever since he could think the universe had fascinated The Doctor.

He loves saving the universe and its residents and being able to see the hope he spreads.

Because that's what The Doctor is. That's what he does.

He's given himself this name, "The Doctor", but never had he imagined himself to be someone who gives people hope and who will be known as a saviour to _so_ many people.

He never wanted to be that person and he never even realised how important he was to the universe until the universe practically screamed it at him.

Only with the help of his fantastic and faithful companions did he come to acknowledge all the things he's done and all the people he's saved.

He was The Doctor and he's been given a wonderful and grand responsibility by the universe.

He was supposed to bring joy and hope wherever he goes and to save the universe whenever it was needed.

But all of that was over now. The universe was safe now. It didn't need saving anymore.

For over 900 years the Doctor's been part of the universe, loving it and living it. In a way the universe has lived through the Doctor.

A sad smile crept onto his face and his eyes began to sparkle as his gaze finally landed on his shoes, dangling in the air.

He never thought about the day the universe didn't need him anymore. Didn't _want _to think about it. Because he always knew the day would come.

It had been inevitable and The Doctor had always known it would only be a matter of the time; because nobody can live forever.

Nobody can live with the universe, let alone outlive it. Not even The Doctor.

Soon it would be time. His time. Time to say goodbye.

To the universe and to all his residents. He did his "job" with pleasure and commitment and he knew the universe appreciated him for doing so but he also know that nothing, not even the universe itself, could change the way life works.

Everything has to end sometimes. Otherwise nothing would ever get started.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he slowly began to retreat into his TARDIS.

Maybe someone would undertake his part eventually. Then someone else will go saving the universe; but not his universe. His universe was safe now and it was time for him to accept that and let go.

His story was told now and even though there probably will be a thousand other ones, he cries.

He cries for all the good times he's had, for all the bad things he's seen and all the hope he's given those who needed it most.

He cries for his own life and for those he couldn't save. He cries for everything that's happened and everything that's yet to come.

His whole life had a purpose and that purpose was to be the saviour of the universe, to bring hope. Now that this purpose was gone, his life was, too.

The universe will move on and eventually he'll be forgotten. He'll only be a story and soon he'll not even be that anymore. Because even stories can't live on forever and even stories have to end sometime.

This story was told now. At long last, the story of The Doctor, the bringer of hope, was told. The universe didn't need him anymore.

With a quiet 'click' the doors of the TARDIS closed behind him and as he slowly turned around to face it one last time, his face was expressionless. Like an image frozen in a moment of true grief.

The universe may not need him anymore, but who said that The Doctor doesn't need the universe anymore?

Suddenly the TARDIS began to move with a loud thud and The Doctor had to grab the railing, so he wouldn't fall to the ground. What was going on? He had been ready to leave, he's finally made peace with his fate and now he was interrupted again. Can't he at least go out in peace? Didn't he deserve that?

With a desperate, childlike expression in his eyes, The Doctor went to the doors after the moving had finally had stopped. He opened them, only to find absolute and utter beauty.

Before him lay the constellation of Sanzuk. Golden swirls of light moved before his eyes and behind them was a great pool of colours. Every colour you can imagine and more swirled around, dancing around each other in an overwhelming play of colours, so magnificent and enchanting the human mind can't even imagine it.

It was unique in the universe and only two people in all of history ever got to actually see it with their own eyes. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off it and continued staring at the breathtakingly beautiful sight in front of him while he soundlessly whispered "thank you" into the big vastness of the universe.

Every story has to end sometime and while it may seem cruel or unfair, it was the way the universe worked and The Doctor knows that better than anyone.

Almost his entire life was spent on saving the universe and doing what he felt like was kind of a one-sided relationship, when in reality the universe had always taken care of him.

The Doctor and the universe, a wonderful story that gives hope and dispels sorrow and grief, and it will _never _be forgotten. Just as he was looking at the most breathtakingly beautiful wonder of the universe The Doctor finally realised.

Maybe it was over for him now, maybe his story has been told, but the universe will live on without him and as long as it lives, The Doctor lives with it.


End file.
